In recent years, it is required for a mobile personal computer (PC) or a tablet PC to be thin. It is also required for an input device (keyboard) attached to the PCs to be thin. As a thin input device, a device in which a pressing unit is constituted by a resin film, a metal thin plate, or the like has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).